


【鸣樱】你是开在我心上的花

by Aimouz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimouz/pseuds/Aimouz





	【鸣樱】你是开在我心上的花

花吐症paro  
————————————

漩涡鸣人生病了。

那是一个阳光明媚的下午，工作狂七代目火影大人正埋头在堆成小山一样的文件里，在他签上署名的最后一个字的时候，感觉到了有些不对劲，喉咙处泛起细细的痒，有什么东西挠过他柔软的管道，于是他抬起手咳了一声，然后便看到了手心里湿润的樱花花瓣。  
奈良鹿丸进门的时候，看到的就是漩涡鸣人盯着手掌心发呆的懵逼模样。  
他敲了敲桌面，把神游万里的漩涡鸣人敲了回来。“我敲了那么多声门你都没有听见吗？”漩涡鸣人闻言抬起头，一脸严肃地对他说：“鹿丸，我好像要死了。”  
奈良鹿丸看着他严肃的神情不由得神经都绷紧了起来，“哈？你在说什么傻话？”  
漩涡鸣人将手里的樱花花瓣给他看，“我是说真的。”  
樱花花期早就过去了，奈良鹿丸看着他手心里的本不应该出现的花瓣若有所思，随后像认命了一样叹了一口气，“我看你是太累了，今天就早点回去休息吧，剩下的文件我来看就好了。”  
莫名其妙被批了半天假期的漩涡鸣人摸不着头脑，但还是被推出了办公室。奈良鹿丸看着办公桌上被留下的花瓣又叹了一口气，“麻烦死了……”

漩涡鸣人走出火影楼的时候被阳光晃了眼睛，他极少在这个时候走回家，通常等他下班的时候，外面已经是月亮高高挂起了。  
他路过木叶医疗部的门口，路过红豆丸子甜品店，路过井野家的花店，这是跟以往没有什么区别的普通的一天，这份和平有多么来之不易他是最清楚不过的了，但是漩涡鸣人总觉得这样的日子缺了一点什么，对他而言很重要的一点。

漩涡鸣人在当上火影以后也并没有更换住所，他还是住在那间狭小又寒酸的房子里。  
打开门的那一瞬间，看着空荡荡的玄关，漩涡鸣人心底忽然泛起熟悉的空虚，但那一只是一瞬，他轻轻地关上门，一如既往地说了一句“我回来了”。  
他脱了火影袍就整个人仰躺在床上，他盯着天花板，脑袋里想着方才吐出的花瓣。浅浅的粉色像是印在他的眼睛上一样，他明明看着的是自家的天花板，却总感觉隔了层粉色的纱。于是他闭上了眼睛，但于事无补，有一段粉色的东西在眼前晃来晃去，那是一段发尾，俏皮的发梢在雪白的脖颈上晃动着，那发尾就像是猫的尾巴，一下一下地挠在他的心上，细细密密的麻痒从心尖上散开，扩大到整个心房。漩涡鸣人捂着嘴，用力地咳了几下，然后手心里又多出了几片粉色的花瓣。他皱紧了眉头，觉得大事不妙，便匆匆起身出了门。

漩涡鸣人没有去医疗部，而是径直地去了纲手的住处。  
纲手提着酒瓶一脸不爽地去给按了门铃的人开门，在看清来人是漩涡鸣人以后，纲手愣了愣，她已经很久没有见过漩涡鸣人了，而漩涡鸣人还没说清事情的来龙去脉，纲手就从他一张口就往下掉的花瓣中知道了他来找她的理由。  
“先进来吧。”纲手侧身让漩涡鸣人进去，然后看着地上残留的花瓣，醉眼里有着莫名的情绪。  
“是花吐症呢。”这是纲手在替漩涡鸣人检查了一番后得出的结论。“因暗恋而郁结成疾，痊愈的办法只有和喜欢的人互通心意并接吻，很浪漫吧。”  
确实是浪漫又残忍的病症，漩涡鸣人并没有如她预想中的反应，而是沉默。漩涡鸣人沉默着，他知道他因何而郁结成疾，全木叶的人都知道他漩涡鸣人喜欢的人是谁，就连口中吐出的花都是那个人的名字。  
“所以，如果没能接吻我就会死吗？”他说话的时候，那些花瓣就从他张开的口中出现，随着话语从唇上翻下来，轻飘飘地落在地面上。  
纲手担忧的眼神告诉来了他答案，漩涡鸣人已经不是当年那个一惊一乍的毛头小子了，这几年他学会了如何隐藏情绪，学会了运筹帷幄的冷静，他看着眼前这个看着他成长却依旧保持着年轻面孔的女人，又问了一句：“那我还有多少时间？”  
漩涡鸣人没有去考虑治疗的可能，纲手竖起三根手指，“只有三天。”这个浪漫的绝症连给他预留的时间都很短暂，短短三天，连让那个人赶回来都不够吧。  
“谢谢你了，纲手婆婆。”他起身准备离开，在踏出屋子之前又被纲手叫住了，“你不打算试试吗？”漩涡鸣人转过身来朝她一笑，纲手觉得，这跟某个白发老混蛋笑的一模一样。  
在漩涡鸣人离开以后，纲手跟奈良鹿丸一样深深地叹了一口气，为什么她一把年纪了还要为后辈的感情问题操心啊？但说归说，纲手还是给远在异国的弟子发去了急报。

在接下来的三天里漩涡鸣人没有什么不同，还是一如既往地待在火影办公室里跟他的那堆公文作斗争。奈良鹿丸曾经向他提议要不要把把在外修习的春野樱召回来，而漩涡鸣人也只是闻言不作声。  
奈良鹿丸感到很烦躁，一是他绝不可能看着自己一手扶持的火影就这样死了，二是再次感叹一下为什么自己会碰上这么麻烦的事。

春野樱在外修习已经快要一年了，在宇智波佐助踏上赎罪之旅之后，漩涡鸣人亲自批准了她的申请。

漩涡鸣人自年少起就有过无数次告白，那句“我喜欢你”在嘴里翻来覆去好多次，但自从他接下那个“一生一世的约定”起，他便再也没有像以前一样，赤裸裸地在她耳边嚷嚷着自己的爱意。而当这个约定最终完成的时候，他发现他再也说不出口“我喜欢你”这句话了，于是他明里暗里撮合着宇智波佐助和春野樱。

但直到宇智波佐助离村，他都没能如愿。

他只想让她幸福就好了，他不在乎她能否回应这份喜欢，但是春野樱被他这段时间的行为闹得恼火，他却全然不知。

漩涡鸣人至今都不知道他弄错了什么。

漩涡鸣人躺在自己床上，眼睛瞟到了放在床头的第七班的合照，上面的春野樱还是长发的模样，双手撑在下巴上，稚嫩又明朗的笑容曾温暖了他的整个青春。  
他闭上眼睛，脑海里依旧能够浮现出20岁的春野樱的模样，哪怕她已经离开了整整一年，漩涡鸣人还是可以记得清的她樱色的头发，她光洁的额头上的百豪之印，她明亮的碧绿色的眼睛，还有她笑起来嘴角弯弯的模样……漩涡鸣人记得她的一切。

他越是想心脏就越是痛。埋在他心脏里的那颗种子开始发芽，伸展的枝芽像是刀刃一样刺破血肉，尖锐的疼痛拉扯着他的理智，那些与她有关的樱色的回忆一帧一帧地在他脑子里播放，他无声地喊着她的名字，每一次张口无数的樱花泉涌一样落在他的身下。他终于明白了，他的生活缺少的是春野樱，那些被他刻意隐藏起来的感情现在疯狂地涌出，他用力地咳出带着血丝的樱花，他握着手中的粉色，委屈地说，我好想你，樱酱。

春野樱是他开在心上的花。

漩涡鸣人醒来的时候撞上的是在梦里见过许多次的绿眸子，只不过眼前的绿瞳里盛满了担忧和怒气。  
眼前的人还是那副模样，只不过好像头发长了一些，软软地披在肩头，身上还带着风尘仆仆的味道，也不知道这人是怎样的昼夜不分地赶了回来。他还没能说什么，就被春野樱熟悉的狮吼骂了个狗血淋头，“你是傻子吗？！要不是鹿丸和纲手师傅叫我回来你是不是就真的打算去死啊大笨蛋！如果不是卡卡西老师半夜去找你，你就真的死了你知道吗！大笨蛋！”  
她还想再骂些什么，张了张口却没能继续下去，漩涡鸣人和以前一样，只会傻乎乎地冲她笑着。

“樱酱，我好想你。”  
“樱酱，我好喜欢你。”

他重新诉说着从少年时就种在心里的爱意，这份春野樱从来都没有回应过的爱意。

在他意料之中，春野樱闻言没有说话，但是下一秒他的唇覆上了一个微凉又柔软的东西，他木讷地看着春野樱距离他如此之近的眼睛，好看的碧绿中倒映着他的蓝色，蕴藏了一片温柔的海。

唇分之际，漩涡鸣人能感受到缠绕在心房的那些枝芽在快速地枯萎，然后有什么顺着喉咙翻滚上来，他微张着嘴，吐出了一朵完整的樱花。

这朵开在他心上的花，最终还是回应了他。


End file.
